Space Daddies
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: Adélie comes home from school crying. Luckily, her Space Daddies are here to help.


**Summary: Adélie comes home from school crying. Luckily, her Space Daddies are here to help. **

**Pairing: Dandy x Prince**

**Rating: K**

**Author's Note: Alright, so I came across this picture while browsing Tumblr and I feel in love with the "Space Daddies". Like legit, I completed this fanfic in a few hours. I am very impressed with myself. But this also means it was kind of rushed so, sorry if it sucks and/or OOC-ness. Though I really feel as if this is incomplete. I might revise it at some point.**

**Okay I'm done. Enjoy the Space Daddies~**

* * *

Adélie grunted as she landed in the dirt, her books flying out of her open backpack. She sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

The two boys in front of her, one tall and lanky while the other short and chubby, were laughing. Adélie growled, balling up her fist, "What's your problem you jerks?"

"Freaks like you aren't welcome here," The skinny one started, "Why don't you just go back to the place where you belong."

"Yeah, back to creep-ville," The chubbier one put in.

The two began laughing again and high fiving. Adélie gnashed her teeth together, preventing herself from attacking the two bullies.

"Guys, stop making fun of her," A girl about her age came over towards the three. Adélie almost smiled at her savior. _Almost._ The girl then look down at her and said with a mean grin, "Can't you see that she's still upset that she wasn't even accepted at 'creep-ville'?"

The three began to laugh once again. The kids that had gathered around followed in their lead, all laughing and pointing at the girl with two daddies.

Adélie glared hard at them all, tears welling up in her green eyes. She looked down to avoid their gazes, not showing them weakness.

It wasn't as she was ashamed to have two dads. She was grateful towards Dandy and Prince. They adopted her from that horrible orphanage and gave her a home full of love and fun.

She just didn't know why everyone hated her because of it.

Adélie got up off the ground, dusted off her uniform and went over to collect her things. She bent down to replace the books and papers back in her backpack calmly while the laughter raged on.

She placed the strap on her shoulder as she stood back up; whipping away whatever tears had appeared with her arm. Adélie then went around the small crowd that had gathered and headed towards the exit, her head held high.

"And don't come back, you double-daddy weirdo," The two boys that started it called out to her in unison.

Adélie stopped just before the exit. She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder with a smile, "I'll be back tomorrow. And when I do, I'll just have to infect everyone that laughed at me with the disease of dual daddies."

The middle scholars eyes widened in fear while some others began screaming and running away.

"Yo-You're disgusting! Stay away from us freak," A few girls called after her.

Adélie simply pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out at the young crowd before turning back around and walked away with pride, her twin tails under her bun swung behind her rebelliously.

* * *

Adélie finally let out a sigh as she got a few blocks away from her school. She turned her gaze downwards, watching the ground.

_'__What's so wrong with having two dads? I mean, it's not like it's a real disease. Stupid kids. Grow up you immature babies.'_

She sighed again, a lone tear making its way down her face.

_"__You freak!" "Double-daddy weirdo" "Go back to Creep-ville" "Not accepted"_

The insults whirled around in her brain, making more tears come out. She had to bite her lip to prevent sobs from erupting. Adélie held onto her school bag and broke into a sprint. She ran past people, dodging and bumping into them. She didn't care though; she just wanted to get home.

Adélie finally made it to her street but she didn't stop running.

Spying her house from a distance, Adélie pushed herself into those last few yards. She was at last in her yard, crossing the grass before making her way up the pathway towards the door.

"Hey little girl, where's the fire?"

Adélie heard her dad call out to her with that nickname he knew she hated. He must've just gotten back home from work.

She ignored him, passing by Dandy without a glace. She slowed down enough climbed the steps carefully but quickly before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

She took off her Mary Jane shoes before Adélie stomped towards the stairs that led to the second story, knowing not to run in the house. As she was climbing them, her papa poked his head out from the kitchen. The sparkles that surrounded him shinned bright as he saw his adopted daughter, "Welcome home Adélie, how was school?"

She didn't give Prince a reply as she continued to climb the stairs at a rapid pace.

She reached the top of the stairs and quickly tromped towards her room, wanting to be alone at the moment. By then, Adélie heard Dandy walk in through the door, greeting his partner and asking what was wrong with her.

Adélie opened her door, walked in, and slammed the door shut. She threw her bag off to the side before jumping on her bed, grabbing her *****Adélie Penguin doll, and began to cry hard into her stuffed animal.

A few minutes later, Adélie heard a knock at her door.

"Adélie, can we please come in," Prince asked in a soft voice. No doubt Dandy was right next to him.

Not wanting to seem childish, Adélie sat up, setting her Adélie Penguin doll on her lap while hugging it close to her body. She whipped her tears against her uniform sleeve before saying, "Yeah, you guys can come in."

Her door was immediately opened. Prince stepped in first, followed by Dandy.

Dandy stood at the foot of her bed while Prince sat on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her back. He smiled gently at her, handing her a hanky, "Adélie, please tell us what's wrong."

She accepted the hanky without looking, blowing her nose. Adélie leaned into him, still hugging her penguin. Prince wrapped his arms around her into a hug as she began to snivel again.

Dandy went around the other side of the bed and sat next to Adélie. He then joined in the hug, wrapping his arms around his partner and daughter.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Adélie broke the silence, "Some kids at school were making fun of me."

Dandy and Prince both looked down at her questioningly.

"Why were they making fun of you Princess," Prince asked, adding her nickname from him, in genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, who in their right mind has the guts to make fun of Space Dandy's little girl? They must be asking for punishment, baby," Dandy said in a loud voice, making random hand motions as he preached, his pompadour bouncing slightly as he moved.

Adélie rolled her eyes at her dad but smirked nonetheless. She lost the smile then answered the first question, hugging the Adélie Penguin doll tight, "They were making fun of me because I have two dads. They kept saying how I had some sort of disease or something stupid like that."

"And are you okay with having two dads," Prince asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Without missing a beat Adélie replied, "Of course I am," Both males sighed in relief, "What I'm not okay with is that they think they can pick on someone just because they have a different life-style than themselves. They make me sick."

"Hey, you know what makes me sick," Dandy asked, pausing for dramatic effect,"People who pose as surfers when they don't know the first about riding the waves. My fellow Kahunas and I shake our heads disappointedly at them and their fakeness. Who are they trying to impress? Other posers? If that's so, then I believe we should-"

Dandy was cut off by Adélie's hand over his mouth and silenced by Prince's look.

Prince sighed and turned his attention back towards Adélie, "Now about these bullies. Do you want one of us to take care of them for you? It can easily be done by a quick phone call and-"

"It's fine papa. I can handle them myself."

Prince paused before saying, "Alright, if that is what you want," He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Now then," Dandy began as he pat his stomach, "My tummy's a rumblin' and it's begging for a royal's meal, baby," Winking at Prince. Both Prince and Adélie giggled.

Prince stood up off the bed and held his hand out towards Adélie, "Do you want to help me make your hungry dad a dinner?"

Adélie smiled. She set aside her Adélie Penguin and whipped her nose with the hanky once more. Adélie then accepted her papa's hand and leapt off her bed to join Prince, the hanky balled up in her other hand.

They began making their way back downstairs with Dandy following behind, smiling softly at the two.

Prince and Adélie decided to make a home-made Japanese cuisine and after a few minor mess ups with Dandy trying to help as well, dinner was served. During dinner, Dandy told them a story of how his day went, with a few alterations to make the other two laugh. He was glad Adélie wasn't thinking about her bad day.

After dinner, they decided to have a Thursday movie night. The three got into their pajamas and met in the living room. Adélie got to pick the movie and started it up as soon as Prince and Dandy curled up on the couch. Adélie sitting on Dandy's right with Prince on the left, leaving Dandy in the middle.

Near the end of the movie, Prince fell asleep against Dandy while Adélie was slowly but surely headed to the same place.

Dandy stopped the movie and softly shook Prince awake. He awoke with a groan. Prince softly asked, "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah, you were deep in dreamland and the little girl is on her way."

Prince chuckled and stood up, stretching as he did. Dandy picked up a half asleep Adélie and the three made their way upstairs.

"Do you want me tuck her in," Prince asked Dandy in a sleepy voice.

"Nah it's fine," Dandy kissed his forehead, "You head onto bed, baby. I'll join you after I put Adélie in bed. You've done a great job today."

Prince hummed his approval, "Okay, I'll see you in a few," He yawned as he walked off towards their shared bedroom.

Dandy entered Adélie's room, walking to the side of the bed. Holding Adélie in one arm, Dandy managed to lift the sheets up with the other before placing her gently onto the bed then proceeded to cover her up.

Dandy kissed her head good-night before whispering, "Sleep tight little girl. See ya in the morning."

"Good-night dad," She softly replied, "I love you."

"I love you too Adélie."

And with that, Dandy left Adélie's room to return next to his partner while she dreamt of happy stars and fast rocket ships.

* * *

Adélie walked through the entrance of her middle school with a newfound smile.

"Well look who it is," A familiar voice sounded to her right, "It's dual-daddies herself."

Adélie turned towards the two boys that were approaching her.

"Yeah, what of it," She shot back.

The two glanced at each other, not expecting an answer. The chubby one then said, "We were just coming over to make sure you don't infect the school with your double daddy disease."

"I don't have any disease. Now, if you children are done, may I head to my classroom? I would like to get to my seat early today."

"No way we'd let a freak like you into our school. People should have 1 mom and 1 dad. Get it, double-daddies?"

Adélie suddenly got up in the taller one's face, "Well at least I have dad's that actually care about me, unlike yours who's never there for you when you need him the most and is most likely screwing around with other women. Who knows, your dad's might be planning on leaving one of you at any point now," Adélie smirked as she caught the boy's eyes glisten with saddened fear, "While on the other hand, I have two dads that will forever love me and each other and would never think to abandon me," She flipped her twin tails below her bun as she walked off, finishing with, "I guess you'll never understand that luck."

Adélie smiled brightly when she heard one of them start to break down crying. She looked up to the sky and silently thanked her dads for being there.

* * *

***Adélie Penguin doll - The penguin puppet Adélie was carrying around all episode 5. It's actually a real species of penguin, go look it up!**

**Soo? How did you like it? Please review and tell me all your thoughts on this~!**

**Author's rate: Okay then before you go; you know how there is absolutely NO OTHER Dandy x Prince fanfictions on this site(besides my own)? Yeah, me too. Come on people, I really want to read about my darling OTP! And at this point, I don't even care if they suck horribly. I wanna reeeeeead! So please write some! DX**

**Sorry 'bout that...Had to be said. Mural of this is PLEASE WRITE SOME DANDY X PRINCE FANFICTIONS~!**

**~Your AnimeQueen42~**


End file.
